


Treachery of the Heart

by perfectcosima



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 01:43:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2529413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectcosima/pseuds/perfectcosima





	Treachery of the Heart

Danny backed against the wall, an instinctive and unconscious motion, her aggressive nature abandoning her in her time of need. It was eerie, the sound of her beating heart and shallow breaths only accompanied by the quiet sound of footsteps coming toward her in the otherwise silent room.

"So the Amazon warrior has a weak side."

Carmilla's soft, speculative purr sent a shiver down Danny's spine, intensified by the proximity of their bodies. Mere inches separated them, and the air between them seemed to shimmer with the tension of the room, Danny's breath catching at Carmilla's words. She made an attempt to reply, but her words fell off into a soft whimper, and she gave in to herself, reaching out and resting her palm on the curve of Carmilla's hip, pulling their bodies together, interlocking the puzzle pieces that, until that moment, had never fit together quite right.

The spell of their distance broken, Carmilla finally engaged her in a kiss, their lips meeting leisurely, the sparks of the connection almost tangible as their kiss deepened. Though it was Danny who had reached out first, it was clear who was in control, and she wielded it professionally, silently pulling back from their embrace, her eyes dark with lust.

"Bed," she said huskily, tugging on the belt loops of Danny's high waisted jeans as she backed toward her bed, pulling her down on top of her. "Now."


End file.
